George Weasley and the Egyptian Princess
by gherkin
Summary: REVISED! When Roma's father dies she is sent to live with her uncle. How will she cope coming from a different country into one that is beginning a war? Set after OotP. Rating may change


Disclaimer: Gherkin doesn't own Harry Potter, but she owns the rest of this fanfiction and you can't take it from her bwahaha! If she did she would have killed the Dursley's already.

Characters may be Ooc.

Chapter 1: Solitudine

Roma Ceschabenzheit

It was one of the hottest days Magical Egypt had ever seen. The weather witches were on yet another strike, this one had been imposed upon the public for one month now, and steadily the weather grew hotter. It was beginning to become unbearable and so Roma Ceschabenzheit wished her mother would do something about it.

Her bodyguard, Sunshee, had been given permission to take the afternoon off and was due back soon. When he came back, he promised, he would take her down to the beach to swim for an hour. Meanwhile she had to suffer the torment of this hot stuffy mansion.

She got up and walked around, inspecting the paintings. One of the more violent ones shook his fist at her, spitting. "Oh shut up," she muttered. "Or I'll cut you out of that nice gold frame."

"HOW DARE YOU!" The sudden shout from downstairs made her jump. It was probably just her mother, she reasoned.

Her mother had been coming around all summer, yelling and fighting with her father, and putting down her daughter. The Queen of MEgypt (Magical Egypt) was unable to comprehend why her ex-husband and daughter were more popular and loved compared to herself. Roma understood why, as she at least conversed with the people and made it her duty to know what was going on. Her mother, though a good ruler, was vindictive and spiteful at times which made the public terrified of their queen.

For as long as Roma could remember her mother and father had despised each other with such loathe that they had finally divorced when she was six. Then her mother decided that she wanted nothing to do with Roma, apparently she looked too much like her father.

Roma was a tall girl, which made her popular for sports at school. Her long hair the envy of every girl, and her deep purple eyes the reason all the guys stared at her. Originally she had hated the attention, and spent recess and lunch hiding. Now she knew of its importance, and spent time with everyone she could.

Her father had been tall with brown hair, which had been darker than hers. His eyes had been purple, his skin pale. Her mother on the other hand...

Urolene Ceschabenzheit was tall also, her hair as black as a raven, with brown eyes and golden brown skin. Her eyes were slanted and always done up with mascara and her face forever in paint.

A loud explosion knocked her off her feet, and screaming she scrambled into a corner. "Daddy!" she screamed.

Thick black smoke came wafting from underneath the door and not comprehending what this meant she walked over and opened the door. The corridor was filled with the smoke, and it got into her lungs, making her cough. "Dad?" she called out. "Daddy?" No body answered and Roma could see the soft flickering orange of fire.

She padded softly down the corridor, away from the smoke and her room. Though the corridor was darker down here, she knew there was a fire escape. Stopping in front of a portrait she spoke the password. "Mind over matter." Roma crawled in and fell down the chute, remembering when she did this for fun but now, as she was older, the ride was much more bumpy and painful.

When she finally came out the other end, and into the arms of her bodyguard, she was blissfully unconscious.

Dear Remus Lupin

It is our regret to inform you that your brother, Romulus Lupin, perished tragically in a fire on the 24th of August. In Mr Lupin's will he stated that his last wishes are for you to have guardianship over his fifteen year old daughter, who survived the fire. You will be paid fortnightly by a fund set up by your brother, until Roma turns eighteen. Though there were no remains, Mr Lupin's funeral on the 30th was mourned by a huge crowd. Your brother was an important member of the community, and a loving father. We know that you will do the best you can in his place.

Roma will be arriving at King's Cross Station on the 4th of September. Her bodyguard Sunshee has been released from her service; if you feel the need for a bodyguard you may hire one at MEgypt's expense.

Sincerely,

John Beneretara

PS: We have decided that it be in your best interests to know that your brother's death is being treated as a murder case, until further notice. Have a nice holiday.

Waking up in a white hospital had been a bad thing. Finding out your father's funeral had been the day before worse, and then being informed that your bodyguard had been dismissed and you would be moving to an entire new country in a few days was the ultimate betrayal.

And throughout it all, Roma Ceschabenzheit had lain on her bed and said not a word.

She had been lucky. They told her that if she had remained in the house for a few minutes more, she would not have survived as the whole building had exploded.

Not lucky enough. She had thought bitterly. If she was lucky, then why was her father not here with her?

Damn him for dying, damn him for leaving her all alone. Why? Why him? Why not her, why didn't they take her as well?

The only good thing she found out was that her Pygmy Puff, Quaffle, and her owl Barbados had survived the fire, and had been sent ahead to her Uncle.

Remus

Remus could hardly remember anything about his older brother or his niece. Only that he had worked hard and achieved a lot. He'd known about Romulus's moment of royalty and that Rom's daughter was called Roma.

He'd seen the child once also; Remus and Sirius had gone to visit Romulus, right before Sirius had been sent to Azkaban.

At the moment Remus wanted to tear his hair out. What did Roma look like? From what Remus could remember she had brown hair and eyes. She was probably tall also, a tribute from both parents.

He checked the board. This train station was one of the two, the other one being the Hogwarts Express station, but this station was far more expansive and was built underground, underwater and had trains coming in from all over the world.

Another check, and this time the train's arrival was finally put up and he watched nervously as all the passengers streamed out of the train. Then, he saw her.

The child glided towards him, arms full of suitcases, and a cat carrier. "Roma" he greeted awkwardly.  
She stared at him and he blushed even more. Did she know about his...condition? He tried to start up another conversation. "I'm your-"

"I know." She replied softly. "Is that all you-" "Yes." "Ok then," Remus took two suitcases off of her and then walked towards the Portkey area, leaving her to wander behind him. What had he been thinking? He didn't know the first thing about teenagers.

George Weasley

Slumping against his desk in the storeroom George ran his fingers through his hair. He was not only tired due to the experiments he and Fred had been running but tired of fighting with Alicia. Speaking of Alicia…

"George?" She stooped down so she was at eye level with him. "Look, I'm sorry about before. It's just that I don't want to see you waste your life. If we win this war, playing an important part in it will be good for your future. Our future,"

Waving a hand about the dusty storeroom she continued with her speech, delivering it as though she had completely memorised it.

"This all can be continued when we're older, as a hobby even. I know Fred would agree with me on this. Someday we might be married and have a family and… well… I'm not completely sure that my family would welcome you with your profession, though it's a good one and I love you the way you are. It's just that I want my family to accept you completely. Jokes just aren't useful at the moment George. We're in the middle of a war."

At the last two sentences, George's eyes narrowed and when he spoke it was with such calm anger that if any dogs had been around, they would have whimpered and slinked out of the room.

"You were right about only one thing Alicia; we are in the middle of a war. A war that is making people frightened and scared. They need to have something to laugh about in these times! You're wrong about Fred, this place is as important to him as it is to me, we've been looking forward to doing this for so many years now!"

Alicia made to speak but George cut her off. "You've changed Alicia, before we were so alike but now, now we no longer work. I can't handle this anymore. It's over." "George!" George turned his back to her. "George Weasley don't turn your back to me! You'll regret it!" she spat before snapping her heels together and walking off.

"Good riddance." He mumbled turning back to the diagrams.

"George she accepted! Angelina and I are engaged," Fred noted there was no one else in the room. "Where's Alicia?" "She wasn't the one.

George turned his thoughts to the little red box in his pocket. "She wasn't the one." He whispered. Alicia was no prankster's wife.

Clapping him gently on the shoulder Fred left him to drown in his thoughts with only a muttered "There's more fish in the sea."

But was there one that could match a prankster's heart?

Author's Note: I still don't like my writing. sigh But this will have to do I guess. Chapter 2 up soon! I promise!


End file.
